


With You I Am Whole

by jarebear20



Category: Voltage Inc., Voltage Inc. - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles Collection, F/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that I've written for the Voltage fandom.  They vary in length and genre (some NSFW) but all serve to celebrate characters that we've grown to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

When she kisses him, it’s with the all-consuming hunger of a woman suffering from extreme sexual frustration. She fuses her lips to his, pressing forward so there’s not an inch of her body that’s not touching him. His lips taste sweet, the only reminder of the frosting he’d licked off them moments earlier. She chases the taste with her tongue, and with a loud groan he opens to her. 

But he’s not going to remain a passive participant for long. As she deepens the kiss, his hands are on the move, deftly opening her chef’s jacket so that he can reach whatever skin he can. When he reaches up to cup her breasts, she retaliates with a firm buck of her hips and a quick tug on his bottom lip. 

He growls her name and it’s like music to her ears. It’s been far too long since they’ve been alone and she needs… 

The sound of laughter in the next room suddenly breaks the silence, and it’s like she’s been doused in ice water. She jerks back in surprise. That’s right, they’re still at Larme and she was a breath away from jumping her boyfriend’s bones. Suddenly ashamed of her actions, she tries to step away and straighten her clothes. But he’s having none of that. 

"No,“ Aki says, dragging her back towards him, and it’s now her turn to be kissed until she loses all sense of time. God, he has a fantastic mouth on him.


	2. Comfort

She comes awake with a start, and for several moments she can’t remember where she is. The feel of a warm body next to her, and a familiar masculine scent tells her Kiyohei is finally home. Chest heaving, she tries to calm her breathing even as she feels him begin to stir beside her. “Go back to sleep,” she murmurs, giving what she hoped was a reassuring pat on the head. 

"Nightmare?“ he asked, voice thick with sleep. 

"A small one,” she admits. “I’m fine though." 

She looks down and sees that his eyes are open. He studies her, the concern clearly written on his sinfully gorgeous face. Somehow, that always makes her feel worse than any nightmare she might have.

"Really,” she tells him, easing down to brush her lips against his. “I’m fine. Can’t even remember what it was about now." 

She’s lying, and they both know it. Wordlessly, he raises an arm and she dives into his embrace. Burying her face into his neck, she screws her shut and tries to focus on other things. Like the feel of his heartbeat against her fingertips. Or how the muscles in his arms flex as he pulls the blanket around her, cocooning them both away from the world. Or how it feels to have him kiss her softly on her forehead. 

"I love you,” he says, rubbing a tense spot between her shoulder-blades. “It’s going to be alright." 

"I know.” And she did. Because he was there.


	3. Soft

She adores the feel of the fur rug against her bare skin. Almost as much as she adores the naked man next to her, his pale skin gleaming in the firelight. She traces the contours of his body with her eyes, enjoying the sight of his muscles rippling as he continues to catch his breath from their recent exertions.

Feeling her gaze, Ivan laughs and wipes his damp hair from his face. “Enjoying yourself?" 

She smiles. "Absolutely. Who wouldn’t enjoy the sight of their lover coming down from his throes of passion?" 

Ivan sits up on his side, traces her lips with the tips of his fingers. Her breath catches in her throat at the soft, gentle expression on his face. 

He looked so…utterly adorable. And he was hers, all hers. What did she do to deserve such a wonderful man as her husband? 

He must have seen something in her face, because just like that, his mouth curves into that all-too-familiar smirk she’s come to associate with the prince of Sanct Sybil. "Are you ready?" 

"Hmm?” she raises an eyebrow, feigning ignorance. “Ready for what?" 

"Round two.” He crushes his lips to hers, and she happily wraps her arms around him. 

She is such a lucky woman.


	4. Pain

She gasps as her nerves are alight with stinging pain. “Mitsunari!” she breaths, her head thrown back in pleasure. “You’re going to leave a mark." 

He chuckles, the vibrations shooting from her chest straight to her core. "That’s the idea, my love." 

She squirms as he presses another kiss to the tender skin, swiping it with his clever tongue. "B-but it’s going to be hard to cover it up for work. And the…the others will talk.” His lips move further down her body, tracing a wet path down to her belly button. 

"Let them,“ he says as he eases her skirt and panties down her hips. She raises herself off the bed to help him, and he kisses a newly-bared thigh in appreciation. "They just wish they had such a cute girlfriend.” He drops her clothes behind him without a thought. 

"Bab-“ She lets out a choked wail as he presses his mouth against her and immediately finds that bundle of nerves that set her body aflame. At the first brush of his tongue, her hands shoot out to grasp his hair. "No fair,” she pants. 

He gives her one solid lick before lifting his face to look up at her. “You should already know, pretty lady, that I never play fair." 

By the time he’s done with her, she has several marks proving just how unfair he can be. And she loves it all.


	5. Potatoes

He was talk with the head chef, reviewing a list of dishes to be served at the upcoming banquet to celebrate Lord Michel’s birthday, when she enters the kitchen with a small take-out box. Attuned to her as he is, he’s quite aware of her as she sits at a table just within his line of sight and opens the box. Lunch has long since been served, so the smell of a double cheeseburger and fries wafts through the air without mixing with any other alluring scents. Ever the professional, Zain did his best to focus on the task at hand. 

But his attention kept wandering back to her. He watched as she picked up a golden fry and dipped it generously into a pile of ketchup. She opened her mouth and slowly slipped it inside. Dragged it out just as slowly, then dipped it back in the red sauce and repeated the process. Something in him tightened, and Zain had to give himself a mental shake. As he tried to listen to the head chef rattle off possible hor d'oeuvres, he could see as a large drop of ketchup slid down her arm. 

Instead of reaching for a napkin, she raised her arm and licked at the condiment with short, quick laps of her tongue. He swallowed. 

"I’m sorry,“ he told the chef. "But could we finish this at another time? I just remembered, I have something I need to discuss with one of Lord Michel’s guests." 

"Of course,” the chef said, taken aback. “I’ll think of what else we can do in the meantime." 

But he wasn’t paying attention any longer. His focus was on the infuriating woman at the table, who was watching him with a pleased expression on her face. 

He leaned over her. "You tempt fate, Miss." 

She grinned. "Not trying to tempt fate, Zain. I’m trying to tempt–” Her words were cut off as he kissed her. Soon, she was humming, reaching up to grab his collar and pull him in closer. Which he did so happily. 

Behind him, the entire kitchen staff was staring, flabbergasted. Who knew the head steward could be like that?


	6. Chocolate

“I got ya something." 

She raised an eyebrow at the slacker detective. "Really? What for?”

Mamo shuffled uncomfortable. “Do I need a reason?" 

"Yes,” she deadpanned. Still, she wasn’t going to turn down a present. Not from him. Hopefully it wouldn’t be something ridiculous, like cleaning supplies. Rising from where she’d been sitting, she followed him to the kitchen, where a plain white box sat on the counter. Recognizing the label almost immediately, she gasped. “You went to Larme?!" 

He rubbed his neck. "You did say something ‘bout wanting to try it." 

"Yeah, but they’re so popular! Sakiko says there’s always a line when she goes.” She whirled around to hug him. “Thank you!” she said, and kissed him on the nose. 

There was a pink tint to his cheeks, but that didn’t stop him from tugging her closer so he could give her a proper kiss. “You haven’t even seen what it is yet." 

"It’s a cake. A cake from Larme.” She suddenly looked suspicious. “It is a cake, isn’t it?" 

"Go look.” He nudged her towards the box. 

Her eyes widened when she opened her gift. “Oh it looks amazing!” she breathed. Unable to resist, she swiped a finger across the cake, picking up some of the frosting, and licked it off. She hummed appreciatively. “Delicious.” She turned to smile back at Mamo, not noticing how his eyes had darkened. “Want some?" 

"Later, ” he said gruffly. Even as she tilted her head in confusion, he was on the move, reaching out to drag her into a bruising kiss. He could taste the dark chocolate still on her tongue. 

Lifting her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist, Mamo headed for the bedroom they shared. He’d gone to a lot of trouble to get that cake, but it could wait to be eaten. 

He’d rather have his dessert now.


	7. God

She stood just outside of the door to his room, fiddling with the edge of her gown. Persephone had said she looked amazing and her uncle would love it, but she was having her doubts. Was it too revealing? What if Hades took one look at it and thought she was acting desperate? It left just enough to the imagination, but maybe he didn’t like that sort of thing?

She should just go back to her room. She turned to leave, thoroughly embarrassed, but before she could take a single step, the door was opening and there stood Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod._

She didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see the disgust she was certain was on his face, but finally her curiosity won out and she peeked at him. Only to see that he was staring at her, mouth agape. She couldn’t figure out what that expression was, but it certainly didn’t seem like disgust.

“Hades?” she asked softly, and she watched as he closed his mouth and swallowed. “You, ah, you look,” he swallowed again. “You look incredible."

She blushed and plucked at the fabric of her thigh-high split. "I hope it’s not a bit too much."

"No,” he was quick to reassure her. “You look like perfection personified. A paragon of beauty."

Well. She released the fabric of her dress and raised a hand to rub awkwardly at her neck, not realizing how it brought his attention to the upper half of her body. More specifically, how the dress clung tight to that part of her body. He closed his eyes, fought for patience.

"Shall we be going? The party’s probably already started by now."

He lost. Opening his eyes, Hades reached for the hand at her neck, turned it so he could press a kiss to her inner wrist. And felt her tremble. "Actually, I don’t believe we’ll be making it to the party."

"No?” She didn’t understand. Hadn’t he told her earlier this was an important event he needed to attend?

"No,“ he affirmed, and tugged her forward into his room. "I think an important matter has come to my attention that I need to see to personally.” He smiled at her. “Would you care to help me?"

They never did make it to the party.


End file.
